Kassandra Licht
Kassandra Licht (カサンドラリヒト, Kasandorarihito) is a seemingly innocent girl who dons the identity of "The Doll Maker,"; a sociopathic monster who carves a swathe through the underworld as an intelligent, obsessive mastermind who wishes to cultivate the strongest people to be under her thumb. She is an antagonist in the story, High Voltage! An MHA Roleplay! Appearance Kassandra takes the up the appearance of a petite, cherub-faced looking girl whom many would compare to an idyllic doll in human form. With blonde hair that drapes past her like a curtain, straight out of a fairy tale, it is ordinarily fastened into a pair of finely done twin-tails that nearly touch the ground. With a height of only 4ft 10in, her thin body and slight build make her look incredibly innocent and sweet looking on the outset, akin to a manufactured plastic plaything of a child. She typically wears a variety of princess like dresses, adorning her in pinks and whites, or blacks with whites, portraying her further in that doll motif people know her for. They possess frills and layers, bows and laces, ribboned sleeves and dainty shoes. All of it meticulous chosen and managed for her size down to the last centimeter of space around her waist. Personality Kassandra, on the surface, seems like a sheltered child who is traveling with her rich family across the world. The Licht family is a prestigious one that was based from her homeland in Germany, where she was tutored and separated from the outside world for the prospect of being one of the powerful nobility through demonstration of their powers and charisma over others. Through that lens she seems like a submissive girl who has a gentle heart and a curious nature that often leads her acting a bit precocious to others she doesn't know. However, she is anything but an overprotected heiress to a glamorous and luxurious future. A cold shell lies beneath the warm facade as she truly looks upon the world full of carbon based protein animals that pretentiously believe they are special simply because of how they look or what power they have. On coming to this conclusion she utilized her first act of callous indifference by using her Quirk on her parents; the first living beings she uses it on. Without a shred of sympathy, she only laments that her first work wasn't the masterpiece she envisioned. It is difficult to say for how long she's been this way, given the obscure nature of her Quirk was hidden from the world due to her family's special privileges. However, anyone with a sharp intuition can gauge a sense of unsettling fakeness; like the plastic charm of a boxed up doll whose bright glinted eyes and charming smile are only surface deep. The coldness within her wasn't a product of trauma or society, but rather, an intellectually manifest one within the isolation of the outside world. One that she'd view is superior since no force has shaped her will and that she had forged it all on her own, despite not having a power innately special from people's eyes. Synopsis: High Voltage! An MHA Roleplay! Background Kassandra Licht was born into a wealthy family built on the backbone of prestige and auspicious royalty. Within the age of Quirks first manifesting, the Licht family was among those who helped establish order and respect to those of the new oddities that became the majority of their country. Through this, and the help of a number of other respected families, justice and a sense of arcane establishment was had to create a balance between those of the Quirkless and the Quirked within their place of being managed through the new nobility. Because of this notion, those with charisma and impressive Quirks were usually the most noteworthy candidates to help lead the people; a controversial opinion spread by neighbouring nations but not uncommonly used in practice across the world. Born under parents Felix and Sophia Licht, she was the hope of the future when she was born as her older brother was Quirkless and her older sister was less than charismatic to hold as a proper heiress. Despite these tensions that'd ordinary make someone quiver with anxiety and stress, Kassandra was oddly disinterested with anything that had to do with the legacy of her family. She enjoyed the rich life, the feeling of being pampered and treated for being a cute, beautiful child. However, she had no feelings towards people, even her own family. What she lacked for emotional entanglement she made up for with a genius intellect, far surpassing even her own progenitors; soon learning things that no one her age should understand or be researching. While this was a gnawing concern by her mother, the father was only further devoted in doting on this child and hoping that her unusual Quirk can be utilized for further their clandestine name into further glory for their genetic future. That is, until one night, Kassandra took a decisive action to test her Quirk on her first human test subjects: her parents. Using the opportunity of her siblings' being vacant from the estate she lured her father into the study and proceeded to explain the fundamentals of how her Quirk worked. Restrained by 'dolls' of her own creation she'd then 'reorganize' his body's physiology to her own needs. Due to him being a loud, thrashing subject and her concentration on a living being flawed, he himself became a flawed Living Doll; thus she rendered him a living failure. Her mother was rendered unconscious to avoid the same mistake and she made a better use of her Living Doll power on her though she was far from what she was aiming for. From then on, Kassandra turned every member of her family and servants that worked under her into her own human dolls. Using the connections her family made and the wealth she ruthlessly inherited, she set her sights of leaving her homeland for the United States, claiming she's 'traveling' while maintaining the facade that she's a sheltered child of a wealthy family from a foreign land. Making herself known in the States' Underworld as 'The Doll Maker,' her name alone is enough to make her a known boogieman of sorts and acts akin to a Jack the Ripper character amongst unsuspecting individuals that suit her whims or fancy. Kassandra Licht, a human with a doll-like appearance, seeks to surround herself in dolls of her own liking, and she'll get her way no matter what her victims' say. Natural Skills Genius Intelligence: Kassandra was born with an IQ of 185, as such, her intelligence surpasses her peers by leaps and bounds. Already studying mathematical physics, advanced chemistry, biology and nature well into the age of eight, and speaking multiple languages by ten, she was foreseen as a true prodigy child by her tutors and parents very early on in life beyond just her abnormal Quirk. Through this rapidly obtained knowledge, Kassandra has become a very calculative and analytical person, coldly planning things in ultimately thorough detail down to the possible missteps that could possibly take place. As such, most drawbacks to her decisions are rarely outside of her perception and allows herself to keep composure as much as she keeps control over those of far less intellect as herself; much to her design. Enhanced Physical Attributes: Despite her dainty appearance, Kassandra is quite formidable thanks to the sculpting on herself through her own mastery of her Quirk. Possessing a sufficient toned muscle behind the thin, supple flesh she can withstand many tons of impact without as much as a scratch and can easily reduce reinforced plating into tin foil with a single gesture. While her superhuman enhancement comes at the cost of the modification restricting her to the state of the process, this allows her to not simply be helpless if at some point her dolls are overpowered. Quirk Expert; Through her research on making Living Dolls work for her, she has come to have a fundamental understanding of how to further, reduce or manipulate the nature of Quirks within her Living Dolls. As such she has a fathoming of how Quirks function within other people, allowing her to make plans and strategies appropriate for the given situation herself or her dolls are in. In this way she's made out to be one of the more dangerous people within the Underworld for purely her intelligence and use of the knowledge she has over Quirk statistics. Quirk Living Doll (リビングドール, Ribingudōru): Living Doll is an Emitter-Type Quirk, capable of altering the fundamental materials of a given environment into a physical shell of Kassandra's whim in whatever shape she desires. Doing so allows her to craft virtually a limitless amount or type of golems that are mentally linked to her consciousness and can be strategically used for spying, assault, defense and stealth all simultaneously; though the more she makes, the more her attention expands and may lead to potential mistakes. On its own, this makes her Quirk a very dangerous ability. However, the true strength of Living Doll lies in what it can do against living organisms. Specifically, when applied to human beings Kassandra can rework the fundamental physiology of a person and drastically transmute their anatomy into whatever shape or form she wishes. She has teasingly said this is akin to "Playing God" by using the laws of Alchemy to warp her given subject into whatever form she finds fitting. This process, if she isn't careful, is painful and can horribly disfigure the subject if not technically kill them; something she rather avoid in order to make them into more appealing for her fancy. Through this, she can enhance attributes of the body, grant them what she calls 'accessories' in which crafts abilities akin to Quirks themselves; even enhancing or changing the nature of a given Quirk itself isn't beyond the realms of possibility for her. Quirk Modification, however, is a time consuming process and one she needs the utmost concentration to fully use it to its most efficient state. Crafting Living Weapons with the mental ability to obey her word or care for her and think of her in positive ways, manipulating people is to her akin to training animals to behave in a way you wish, just on a much more complex level. Having gone as far as modifying herself to being physically unassuming, young and dangerous, Kassandra believes there is no greater Quirk than hers when it comes to the utilities enabled and the gifts she can bestow on anyone on her good graces. This terrifying ability she has concealed ultimately from those of her family, those of her homeland and even within the Underworld in the dark; for the ramifications of knowing what she could do has the capacity to shake the world in how Quirks can be changed by her hands. Trivia *Kassandra's likeness is based on Ekaterina "Kurae" Kraeva from Seikon No Qwaser. Quote(s) *"Why should I regard the value of a human from an animal or a trash can when all that separates it is water, protein and carbon? I don't believe in the concept of the 'soul', so should I treat people as better than everyone else because they have a special knack for something others don't have? Don't be naive. If all it takes is a miracle for people to believe in a supernatural fiction like God then I am one made flesh; for I can create life you humans consider to be unique and shape it however I whim. So tread carefully when you talk idly of the value of humanity to this God, lowly creature." Category:Villains Category:High Voltage! An MHA Roleplay! Category:Emitter Quirks Category:Emitter Quirk Users